


Открыть скрытое

by Fandom_Medic_2017, Takihara



Series: Level 2 Drabbles G-PG13 [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Post-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: В понедельник утром Чейз видит именно то, что видел всю ночь и днем до этого: доску с таблицей, исписанную симптомами и результатами анализов мистера Бинга Ротмана, которые не совпадают ни с чем, им известным, и списком предположений, сделанными им и его командой. У него слезятся глаза, а вокруг него куча стаканчиков из Старбакса, пустых, его собственных, и еще больше стаканчиков, принадлежащих остальным. Когда-то он хотел стать здесь главным, но теперь он как никогда желает вернуться к тому, что было раньше.





	Открыть скрытое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come out of things unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239851) by [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile). 



В понедельник утром Чейз видит именно то, что видел всю ночь и днем до этого: доску с таблицей, исписанную симптомами и результатами анализов мистера Бинга Ротмана, которые не совпадают ни с чем, им известным, и списком предположений, сделанными им и его командой. У него слезятся глаза, а вокруг него куча стаканчиков из Старбакса, пустых, его собственных, и еще больше стаканчиков, принадлежащих остальным. Когда-то он хотел стать здесь главным, но теперь он как никогда желает вернуться к тому, что было раньше.

Ему приходит сообщение на компьютер, а еще через секунду — на мобильный. Чейз читает. Потом еще раз. Он не знает номер, и это уже странно — это учетная запись, о которой в курсе только коллеги, и вне Принстон-Плейсборо она появляется только во флаерах внутренних конференций.

«Синдром Рассела — Сильвера» — гласит сообщение. Чейз знает эту патологию, и ему не нужно много времени, чтобы сообразить, что это, вероятно, предположение кого-то из его команды, использующего другой телефон.

«Кто ты?»

«Не идиот, в отличие от тебя». Чейз удивлен и растерян, но аноним не дает ему передышки: «Делай тесты».

«Я уже отбросил этот вариант».

«Я знаю, читал твои заметки, так что ты идиот. Переделай анализы».

У Чейза не хватает сил обижаться. Есть только один человек, который может так с ним обращаться и которому это сойдет с рук.

И этот человек мертв.

«Как ты прочитал мои записи?»

«Какой у тебя пароль на компьютере?»

Чейз краснеет.

***

Во вторник Чейз переделывает все тесты в поисках доказательства синдрома Рассела — Сильвера. Они находят поздно ночью.

Через пять минут ему приходит еще сообщение:

«Идиот».

До поздней ночи Чейз не находит ни одной свободной минуты, чтобы прочитать его.

***

В среду Чейзу, наконец, удается спасти мистера Ротмана — тот выпишется только через неделю, на всякий случай. Объятия его племянницы Эмили теплые и пахнут мускусом. Когда-то заинтересованный Чейз трахнул бы ее в течение пары ближайших часов. Но эти времена давно ушли в прошлое.

«Как я могу отблагодарить тебя?» — пишет он неизвестному помощнику.

Уведомление рассказывает ему, что сообщение прочитано, но в течение всего дня собеседник не отвечает. И, разочарованный, Чейз вставляет ключ в замок, готовясь уйти домой.

***

В четверг у Чейза пять происшествий за дежурство, поэтому у него нет времени думать о чем-то ином. В конце дня он встречается с Эмили Ротман ради аперитива, но они не заходят дальше поцелуев со вкусом «Маргариты на скалах».

***

В пятницу Чейз прозревает. Он листает список сообщений, пока не находит те самые, от анонима, читает свои ответы и улыбается. Ему слегка стыдно, но он все равно пишет новое:

«Неправильный вопрос. Когда я смогу отблагодарить тебя?»

Пауза между уведомлениями о прочитанном сообщении и о приходе нового меньше минуты.

«Завтра вечером, в Редженси, номер 13».

Чейз отправляет смайлик с поднятым вверх большим пальцем и готовится сдать смену Форману.

***

Утро и вторую половину субботнего дня он проводит лениво, доедая банку «веджемита», но к вечеру он достаточно пунктуален и, назвав номер тринадцать портье, направляется к нужному люксу.

Дверь приоткрыта.

Он входит, и Хаус смотрит на него, сидя на краю кровати. Чейз видит, как он постарел — но он может сказать то же самое и о себе. И это все еще Хаус.

— Я точно знаю, как отблагодарить тебя.

— Я тоже. Счет придет на твое имя.

Улыбаясь, Чейз качает головой и, в два шага сокращая между ними расстояние, наклоняется и удерживает Хауса за затылок, чтобы поцеловать.

***

В воскресение утром Чейзу не нужно прикладывать кучу усилий, чтобы вспомнить, что произошло накануне вечером. Хаус тыкает его локтем — сильно, даже слишком сильно — прямо в бок, привлекая к себе внимание. 

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Открыть скрытое"


End file.
